


A Bad Time For A Flight Delay

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: A Long Time Coming [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Celibacy, Cock Cages, M/M, Prostate Milking, inception trope/kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Arthur's flight home is delayed and he begs Eames to let him out of the cage.





	A Bad Time For A Flight Delay

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bingo square "begging".

    Arthur wanted to strangle someone. Anyone. He hadn’t slept well the night before. Even though the urgent need to come had died down, the dreams he was having about getting home kept him awake.  

 

    Arthur was up promptly at 6:00 am to make his 8:00 am flight. Two hours later he would be in a car with Eames and twenty minutes later in his house. He gave Eames a generous five minutes before he was inside Arthur. Four hours and twenty five minutes. That’s how long he had to wait to get the cage off and finally get some relief. 

 

    That was until the bubbly flight attendant announced that their flight was delayed due to bad weather in Seattle. 

 

    At first it was half an hour. Then an hour. Arthur wanted to cry when they announced that the flight was now two hours behind schedule. Six hours. Arthur had to wait six hours now. 

 

    He couldn’t do it. He had taken the plug out that morning, but it was still in his carry on. The emergency key was there too. Arthur glanced across the gate at the family restroom. 

 

    His hands were clammy as he thought about going in there and taking matters into hand. Thirty minutes later Arthur cursed under his breath, watching someone vacate the restroom. He took out his phone as he strode across the hall and into the single restroom. 

 

    Arthur locked the door as he waited for Eames to answer. 

 

    “Arthur,” Eames purred when he answered. 

 

    “Eames my flight is delayed,” Arthur blurted out as he started stripping his suit jacket off. 

 

    “I was afraid of that. It’s storming something awful right now.” 

 

    “I need out of the cage. I was prepared to wait four hours but six? I can’t Eames.” 

 

    “Arthur, you have done so well. It would be a shame to quit now.” 

 

    Arthur leaned against the door, brushing a hand over his face. “I know Eames, I just don’t think I can do this anymore. I feel like i’m going to explode. My balls are throbbing.” 

 

    “That I think we can take care of.” Eames sounded pleased with himself. “Do you still have the butt plug?” 

 

    Arthur made an affirmative sound, reaching into his bag for the plug and some lube. 

 

    “Now Arthur, I want to be sure: do you need to use the safe word?” Eames asked, his voice serious. 

 

    Arthur considered for a moment. Really thinking about if he was just insanely horny or if he really needed the cage off. “I need relief, not out.” 

 

    “Good. I assume you are somewhere private, take off your trousers and open that sweet hole.” 

 

    Arthur moaned, his hands shaking as he unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers and underwear. He didn’t remove his shirt, he was in too much of a rush. 

 

    Arthur put his phone on speaker and put it on the side of the sink. He leaned on the sink as he used two slick fingers to open himself up. 

 

    “When you are ready my dear, use the plug to stimulate your prostate.” Arthur could hear Eames’ heavy breathing as he listened to Arthur. 

 

    Arthur panted as he slipped the flared plug inside himself. Arthur bit his lip, trying to stifle the noises falling from him. 

 

    “Eames...” Arthur’s voice was needy as he pressed the tip of the plug against his prostate. Pleasure shot through his body like lightening. After just a few twists, Arthur’s cock was leaking steadily from inside the cage but he needed more. 

 

    “Eames, please…” 

 

    “‘Please’ what, my dear?” Eames sounded far too innocent to be walking Arthur through this. 

 

    “I need you to…” Arthur’s tongue darted out, wetting his dry lips. “Please Eames.” 

 

    “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you need Arthur.” 

 

    Arthur shivered, he felt like he could possibly come if only Eames would turn the plug on. “Please, I need you...Oh God Eames, turn it on. I need it. I need you… I want to be home. I want your cock in my ass. I need to feel you. Please Eames.” Arthur’s voice was strained as he repeated his pleas, slipping the plug in and out of his hole. 

 

    “Who could resist when you beg so prettily?” Eames hummed as he turned the plug on. 

 

    Arthur gasped, his legs trembling as he relentlessly hammered his prostate, a small pool of precome had formed between his feet. Arthur felt something building inside him, it was like he was reaching the top of a mountain, the peak just in reach. 

 

    Just then the vibration stopped. Arthur cursed, nearly falling to his knees on the tile floor. 

 

    “Eames why?” Arthur wanted to cry, his whole body tensing as he clenched around the plug. 

 

    “I want to hear you beg some more.” Eames’ voice was deep and dark, giving away how affected he was by listening to Arthur. 

 

    “Please, please, please… I will be so good for you. I’ll even stay in the entire week. No crime fighting. I’ll make it so good for you. Wear a plug all day, make sure I’m open and ready for you. Just please… I’m begging… turn it back on.” 

 

    “You know, I wonder if you can come from prostate stimulation only? I bet it would only be satisfying for a moment.” Eames seemed to consider for a moment before continuing. “But we will figure it out when you get home.” 

 

    Arthur growled with frustration, his curses echoing off the tiled wall. 

 

    “You probably got cleaned out a little and should be fine to make it home. Take a deep breath and think about how amazing it’s going to be when you get here.” 

 

    “I want to be there now,” Arthur groused petulantly. 

 

    “I want you here too darling. But you have to get yourself under control so you can get on your plane. The weather is clearing up.” 

 

    Arthur listened closely, he could barely hear it but there was an announcement that his plane was leaving earlier than they had said. Arthur sighed with relief. He would be home soon. 

 

    “I’m okay,” Arthur muttered, starting to clean up his mess so he could get dressed. He was ready to pull the plug out when Eames stopped him.    
  


    “Leave the plug in. I want you ready for me when we get home.” Eames kissed the phone and told Arthur he loved him before hanging up. 

 

    Arthur fell to his knees, his head spinning. It was almost over and it would be amazing when he got home. He cleaned his come off the floor before standing and washing his face. 

 

    Arthur quickly dressed and did his best to adjust the plug to be as comfortable as possible. When he was sure that he was under control and didn’t look like a crazy person, he gathered his bag and went back to the gate. 

  
    Half and hour later, he was on a plane heading home, doing his best not to grind his ass into the first class seat.  


End file.
